


My little bird

by sserpente



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: CMNF, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Imprisonment, Light depression, Loss of Virginity, Pet Play, Sexual Submission, Shapeshifter!Reader, Smut, Submission, dub-con, king!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: Loki was very much different from Odin. He did make sure his people were cared for and well supplied, his selfish nature, however, took away from you the beguiling hope to be free ever again. You could tell he was fascinated by you. Day in and out, he would watch you sitting in your golden cage for minutes, longing and lust reflecting in his blue eyes.“Sing for me, my little bird.” He would say. And you, praying that one day he would grow bored of you and let you go, obliged.





	My little bird

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a prompt I was sent by @nyx-daughterofchaos98 on Tumblr. I took a few elements and crafted this, which then escalated and turned into a 8k+ words oneshot. I enjoyed writing this so much, I hope you have fun reading!

The warm Asgardian summer breeze coated your feathers like a warm and soft coat as you breathed in and spread your wings, lifting off into the sky, through a cloudless, blue sky and towards the bright sun. It was what freedom tasted like, what pure happiness felt like. Your vigilant eyes scanned your blooming surroundings, taking in the outstanding beauty of treetops and the sparkling rainbow bridge beneath you.

You landed on a dry branch a while later, your tiny heart pounding excitedly. The trees near the castle were the most beautiful, the richest. Every last leaf, every last needle breathed in audibly when you opened your small beak and sang, never noticing the tall and raven-haired man standing by the window watching you intently only inches away from where you rested. Blue eyes mustered your shimmering and colourful feathering in an interested manner, thin parted lips gave away his awe. You were just a bird, after all. A beautiful young bird that stopped by day in and out to enchant him with their seemingly magic singing voice.

He came to listen to your musings every single day, having figured out already what times of the day you preferred to chirp away. He did not realise at first that he wanted you to be his alone. But after a few days and more of your splendid singing, he decided that he would have you. Using his magic, the raven-haired man crafted an impressive cage made from pure gold. It looked fancy next to his huge window and the green curtains, waiting patiently to inhabit this fascinating creature that never failed to delight him with its breath-taking singing voice.

The day came soon after, the day he promised to himself that from now on, no one but him would be privileged to hear you chirping, that no one but him would get to listen to your blithe songs. Loki left the window open at noon, patiently waiting for you to arrive. You did not disappoint him. The sun, risen to its peak, admonished you that it was time for a break, your dry branch already waiting for you to sit down on it.

Contently, you dug your tiny talons into the wood, sensing for the first time that today, something was different. It was danger. Fear crept up your entire body as you felt a firm hand wrapping around you, squeezing just hard enough to keep you from tweeting. It was too late.

Your captor closed the window with a simple movement of his hand, cutting you off from nature and the sky. Quickly, but gently to not hurt your wings, he shoved you in his beautifully crafted cage and shot the golden bolt.

For the first time, you got to see his face. It was the king. The master of illusions, the God of Mischief, the Trickster— _Loki._

“You will spend the rest of your life singing for me only, my little bird.” His smooth voice mused, blue eyes filled with delight as he eyed you in the small cage. “You are even more beautiful up close.”

* * *

Asgardians who could willingly morph themselves into an animal were called animagi. It took them years to practise, a lot of patience and skill to succeed. You had always harboured an inexplicable fascination for birds. The way they spread their wings and flew toward the sky, the way they sang and filled forests and gardens with the most beautiful music no instrument in all of the nine realms was a match for. You had wanted to be like them. So you had become like them.

Being Asgardian came with duties, it came with rules and obligations you were to follow at all times. The royal family, back then still lead by King Odin Borson, expected you to act, to think and to speak the way they saw fit—there were no exceptions made. Breaking the law meant receiving grave punishments when all you had ever wanted was to be free.

And so you had practised. You had sneaked into the palace library night after night to study until this one morning you finally accomplished what you had been dreaming of. You flew through an open window and into the sky, spreading your wings to embrace freedom.

By now, years had passed since your last transformation back to your Aesir form. You were unused to company. Unused to captivity.

In your youth, Prince Loki had always been the quiet brother of the two. While Thor, confident and brutal, had bragged about his skill and force in combat, Loki had spent most of his time reading in his chambers and never engaging conversation more than it was necessary—yet when he had, he had always used his ever-formidable silver-tongue to get his way.

He had treated the pets he had called his own with care at all times. Cats, snakes, mice and now… you. Did he know? Did he know you were Asgardian after all? Would he let you go again if you pleased him, made him happy and sang for him every once in a while?

 _“You will spend the rest of your life singing for me only, my little bird.”_ He had said.

Loki was very much different from Odin. He did make sure his people were cared for and well supplied, his selfish nature, however, took away from you the beguiling hope to be free ever again. You could tell he was fascinated by you. Day in and out, he would watch you sitting in your golden cage for minutes, longing and lust reflecting in his blue eyes.

“Sing for me, my little bird.” He would say. And you, praying that one day he would grow bored of you and let you go, obliged.

But on day seven, Loki decided that listening to your captivating tweeting was not nearly good enough to satisfy him. Your tiny heart threatened to stop when he opened the cage after one of your fetching songs and wrapped you in his fist to pet you. Admiringly, his long fingers stroked over your soft feathers and tenderly patted your head. His breathing was calm, yet his mind was racing, thoughts tumbling around like sand on the ground of a torrential river. You sensed it. How he attempted, exerted and desperately, to comprehend why he was so fond of you.

You were his most prized possession, his greatest treasure. He wanted more. He wanted so much more.

Right before he put you back in your cage, he presented you with a gift. It was a small, golden ring which fit perfectly around your slim tarsometatarsus, the equivalent of a pretty collar for a cat. Loki owned you. Perhaps you would never be free again.

* * *

_You were gliding over the treetops, the sun guiding you. There was nowhere you had to be, nothing you had to get done. There was only you, there were your wings and freedom. Inhaling deeply, you closed your eyes and let the air carry you on, over the waters, closer to the edge of the realm…_

“Sing for me, my little bird.” Your eyes flew open. You shifted, talons gripping the golden bar in the middle of the cage tightly. A dream… it had been nothing more than a mere but wonderful dream. In your Aesir form, you would have shed tears now. Tears for the loss of the one thing in the worlds that you cherished.

Loki’s mischievous smirk startled you. There was something about his arrogant but thoughtful demeanour that was different about him today. He opened the cage, waiting for you to fly out. _Danger._ You froze.

“Come now, my little bird. I will not harm you.”

Paralysed, you remained in your cage—right until Loki took a hold of you and simply grasped you.

“You offend me, pet. Have I given you reason not to trust me? Have I not fed you and cared for you?” He had. But he had also stolen away your freedom. This, you would never forgive him. “Stop pretending now.” He went on. “Show me who you really are.”

Your tiny heart skipped a beat. This was impossible. How had he found out? What was he implying? Chirping hysterically, you did what you had been too scared to do a week ago. You attacked. Again and again, you brought your beak down on his fingers, pinching him as hard as you could but of course, it did nothing.

Loki chuckled. You almost fell to the ground when he suddenly let go of you. For the first time in days, you were able to spread your wings again. They saved you from colliding with the hard floor, prevented you from breaking your fragile little bones. You caught a glimpse of the window and noticed with disappointment that he had closed it before letting you out.

You flew a small circle to face him again, only to realise that your whole body was tingling, your skin stretching and your bones aching the slightest bit. The first signs of a transformation! How was this possible? You were unwilling to change, especially now, in this very dicey situation!

Tweeting louder now, you fought, desperate to keep your bird form. Your feathers disappeared, melting off your skin painlessly, your beak shrank, replaced with lips and a nose. Lastly, you felt your naked feet touching the soft carpet in Loki’s chambers, a pair of arms attached to your body instead of your liberating wings.

There you were. All naked and exposed, you stood there in your Aesir form, trembling and shaking. Loki breathed in sharply. His curious glance roamed over your entire body, taking in every little detail. From the soft curves of your hips, these luscious mounds with jaunty nipples hardened from the sudden cold to your long hair and innocent face, Loki decided immediately that he liked what he saw.

“H-how?” You uttered breathlessly, your throat burning upon speaking for the first time in so long. Your arms flew up to cover your breasts, knowing very well that the Asgardian king had already lay eyes upon all there was to be seen. Still, you felt more comfortable that way.

Loki smirked. “I watched you,” he began. “Your intelligence… fascinated me and your eyes… your eyes, they betrayed you. Every single word I whispered… I knew you understood me. I had to find out.”

You remembered the desire sparkling in his blue eyes. He had wanted more, so much more. Loki _always_ got what he wanted, one way or another. You swallowed anxiously. You posed no exception to this _rule._

“The ring that I gave you,” he continued, causing you to look down to your right ankle. It now clung to one of your middle toes like a shiny toe ring. “…caused your transformation. I realised soon that you are a lot more than you let on, my little bird. You are an animagus.”

Your lips parted. “Are you going to let me go?” For just a brief second, hope flashed in your eyes, cursing through your guts. Loki might punish you for neglecting your duties as one of his faithful and devoted subjects. Or he might relinquish keeping you as a pet any longer, knowing now you were no animal after all.

He tilted his head and frowned thoughtfully, crushing your ridiculous hopes before he even spoke again. “You belong to me. I have caught you, have I not? I wonder…” Taking a step closer, he began circling you like paralysed prey. “I wonder if your Aesir voice is as beautiful as your bird voice, pet.”

You flinched when his fingertips lightly brushed over your hip, wandering down to your buttock like the gentle kisses of butterflies. He was so close you could feel his hot and moist breath against your earlobe. “Sing for me.” He demanded.

His tone allowed no contradiction. If you disobeyed now, what would become of you? Pets were _trained_. There were punished when lashing out and rewarded for being good. You had spent so much time as a bird you barely remembered what it was like to be Asgardian. So you obeyed.

Singing an ancient Asgardian song, you swiftly moved your lips, warbling Old Norse words. Loki’s approval was an appreciative humming as he cupped your hips from behind and led you away from the window… towards his bed.

 _He wanted more, he wanted so much more._ You knew now what it was that he wanted.

You were still singing by the time he pushed you down on the soft mattress, your palms gliding over the green silken sheets. Your voice was trembling, your fear audible in every single tone that escaped your lips. Instead of ordering you to stop, Loki simply claimed your mouth in a rushed and passionate kiss.

Gasping, you moved away from him, which only resulted in granting him even more access to your naked body. As he hovered above you in complete awe, caressing your cheek with his fingertips, his shrewd smirk returned.

Was there a way out? A chance to talk him out of this? You were untouched. Inexperienced.

“You shall be singing my name tonight, my little bird.”

 _Yes! Your bird!_ Inhaling deeply, you closed your eyes and focused on what it was you wanted to become. Colourful feathers, wings and talons and a tiny beak… you wanted to be a bird, free and wild… your transformation never began. No tingling, no stretching, nothing. It felt like you had hit an invisible wall that was now trapping you like the golden cage by the window.

“My ring stops you from morphing, my little bird. You will remain in your Aesir form for as long as I like.” Loki explained casually. Your lips parted. Shook, you processed what he had just said. _He could control your power._ You would transform as often and whenever he wished? This was worse than the cage. Would you be able to take the ring off on your own? You doubted it.

“Behave and I shall reward you,” he purred into your ear, hands travelling down your body and exploring every inch of your exposed skin. “Disobey me and I shall make sure there will be dire consequences. Do you understand that, pet?”

Did he expect you to answer? You bit your lower lip when Loki’s fingers disappeared between your legs, gently stroking your inner thighs and eliciting goose bumps before ghosting over your labia.

“Do you understand that?” He repeated more sharply. A quick nod was all you managed to respond to him.

“Good girl…” He mused quietly, his smooth voice involuntarily sending pleasant shivers up and down your spine. Oh, you were a girl now, not his cherished pet?

The anger boiling in your stomach died down quickly when you felt his hard length pressing against your naked thigh. The cool leather of his armour, a thin barrier that separated you both, caressed your skin as he shifted, reaching down to free himself.

His cock was impressive. Standing up proudly, the pink tip was glistening with precum, his shaft long and thick and the dark vein clearly pulsating with need. You were a virgin. How, by the Norns, would he ever fit inside you without hurting you?

“I can feel your heart beating, my little bird.” Loki muttered. One of his hands came up to stroke the sensitive area between your rib cage and the lower part of your left breast. “I will not harm you. I promise that you will take as much pleasure from this as me.”

His words were gentle, reassuring. You gasped when you caught yourself believing him. You knew he had never abused his pets, always treated them with care. So when he slowly pushed your legs apart with light pressure, he was met with barely any resistance.

 _Behave and I shall reward you_.

Loki’s dark and seducing chuckle brought you back to reality. He was staring boldly at your parted pussy lips, enjoying the delicious view. He licked his lips hungrily, his fingers returning to exploring your most private area.

“Something tells me I will have to prepare you properly, my little bird.”

Prepare you? What did that mean? Would he not simply take what he wanted? You had hopefully already proven you were going to obey. Anything so he would one day let you fly again.

Gasping, your insecure gaze sought out Loki’s when he dipped two fingers between your labia, finding rapidly what he was looking for. He smirked and carefully brushed his middle finger over your clit, gently massaging it and applying just enough pressure to make you squirm.

Pleasure flooded your body like a tidal wave, paired with stinging confusion. What was he doing? _How_ was he doing it? It felt _good._ Was this… more? Something he could not take from you in your bird form?

Loki had you wet within mere minutes. Arousal was pooling at your entrance, the glistening juices coating his fingers as he gathered some of it to spread it on your sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Now that is more like it…” He growled into your ear, breathing heavily against your earlobe. He shifted again, more eager this time to position himself between your legs. His hard member pressed against you, ready to intrude what no man had ever explored before.

Painfully slow, he guided himself into your core, took you inch by inch until he was met with a thin barrier. The way he stretched you was overwhelming already … overwhelming in a blissful and satisfying way you had never thought possible. Would he push in now? Fill you completely and take pleasure from your body, take your virginity?

A sharp pain ripped you from your wandering thoughts. It spread in your vagina the moment Loki buried himself inside you deeply, eliciting a barely audible whimper similar to a desperate cheeping. He stilled in an instant, stopping his movements altogether to let you adjust to the foreign feeling. His silent shushing calmed you as he stroked over your hair until the pain had all but subsided, replaced by lust, desire and pleasure—and you caught yourself wanting _more._

Then and only then, the God of Mischief started to move. Softly at first, he brought his hips against your thighs over and over, driving his cock deep into you again and again. Soon, he had found a steady pace, thrusting rhythmically on the hunt for his electrifying climax.

Loki’s blue eyes fell shut, all of him lost in the uncountable, incredible sensations your body was gifting his all the while you lay there obediently and realised as you winced again when he sped up, that the tables had turned. You were fascinated by _him_ now. Just like a faithful little pet would be.

For the briefest moment only, you forgot how desperately you wished for the window across the room to open, for you to transform back into your bird form and greet freedom once again. You forgot about it the second Loki stilled, his length twitching and pulsating inside you so deliciously your own eyes threatened to flutter close. You felt his hot seed spurting deep into your core, your body gladly accepting his essence.

He pulled out right before he would collapse on you, rolling over to the side and panting contentedly.

“All mine now, my little bird.” He whispered as he reached up to lightly stroke your left breast. Forever? “All of you. Your body obeys me… I control it… let me show you how devoted it already is for me to play with. You are yet to receive pleasure in return.” He explained casually, his hands sneaking back to where he had been inside you only seconds ago.

The loss of his manhood inside you surprisingly filled you with utter disappointment. Your back involuntarily arched when his fingers found your clit again and gently toyed with it until he had you writhing again, hips bucking to meet his delicious treatment.

You were there, so close. So close to this peak of bliss that threatened to consume all of you… was it really this easy for him?

You were torn apart before you could finish the thought. Ripping your eyes open, your pleasured whimpers turned into passionate moans as you exploded into a million pieces, your orgasm rippling through you mercilessly.

“All mine for the taking,” Loki mused, inhaling your sweet scent. “As much… as I please…” Your panting got out of control when he did not stop after you had somewhat calmed again. Your clit, way too sensitive for any more stimulation, was throbbing with released lust that did not seem to want to end.  

Headfirst, he tossed you straight into another climax, a vortex of pleasure drowning you in endorphins.

It was. It really was this easy for him to toy with your body and make it compliant by playing your womanhood like an instrument. You came to realise that you _enjoyed_ his affection, the pampering… and it scared you. It scared you beyond your own comprehension, so much that you teared up, all of your limbs trembling like leaves in the wind.

“S-stop! Please, please stop!”

Frowning, Loki pulled away, the sudden concern sparkling in his blue eyes was real and genuine.

“Are you alright? I did make you feel good, my pet, did I not?”

He had—and that was the problem. It was not right, was it? It felt so nice, being cared for, to be cherished and appreciated like this. Your body was getting attached to him… like… like a _pet._

You found yourself nodding, allowing him, unresistingly, to brush a streak of your hair from your face.

“You should get some rest, my little bird. It is getting dark out.” Fear struck your heated veins as you looked up.

“Don’t put me back in the cage. Please…” You did not want it to be like this, for him to switch between your bird and Aesir form as he pleased, tucking you away when he was in no need for your company. In your Aesir form, at the very least, you could stretch your limbs. You could move, walk around. It did not nearly compare to the freedom of flying but it was better than the cage.

“I will not, not for now. Come. Drink some water. Your throat must be awfully dry. I would not want my little bird to die of thirst, now would I?”

Loki made sure you drank at least two glasses before he sent you back to bed. Naked, you slipped under the covers and relaxed remarkably when he pulled you into his arms. Soon, exhaustion won the ghastly battle against your alerted instincts. You fell asleep.

* * *

It felt strange, waking up in a bed again, with soft blankets draped over your body protectively. Loki, seemingly still sound asleep, was hugging you tightly when your eyes flattered open and automatically wandered over to the huge window opposite the bed.

The curtains were still closed, drowning the room in utter darkness. You could hear your fellow birds outside, chirping away happily. If only you could join them.

Then, the God of Mischief suddenly shifted, the sound of sheets ruffling paired with a sudden knock on the door.

“Come in!” Loki muffled sleepily.

A young maid stepped in. Keeping her head down, she hurried over to the window to part the green curtains and then opened it to let some fresh air into the room. You sat up immediately, eyes fixed on your only connection to nature.

“Breakfast, my king?” She asked politely. You never heard his reply. Rising from the bed in a trance-like state, your lips parted as you approached the window. It had been too long already.

“No.” You heard Loki say behind you. The maid disappeared obediently but you were too close now to return to the bed. A brief and longing glimpse was all you wanted. You were enchanted, too hypnotised to sense the danger your new owner was exuding.

“I said _no_ , pet.” He snapped. With a start, the window closed again, curtains pulled close by magic. Disappointed, you finally turned around to face him.

“I have told you that disobeying me would have dire consequences.” His voice was hazardously quiet. Shivers went up and down your spine when he glared at you. “I have some duties to attend to today. You will stay here, in the dark. No sunlight until I return.”

“I…” You started, unsure of what to reply anyway, yet Loki cut you off in an instant.

“Do _not_ contradict me. Or would you prefer to return to the cage instead?”

“N-no…”

“I thought so,” he stated, his bitter smirk not quite reaching his eyes. “Now let us have breakfast.” He continued when the maid knocked on his door again. Quickly, he magicked some clothes onto himself.

Your eyes widened when she entered the chambers, the serving cart she was trundling in filled with fruit, vegetables and the most delicious dishes Asgard had to offer and when she had left again, Loki tilted his head so you would sit down opposite him at the small table he must have been using for reading and studies.

Mutely, he put a bowl of gruel before you and handed you a spoon before you could even think about daring to grasp some juicy grapes.

“We should start slowly,” he explained. “You have not eaten like this in, what, years? I wouldn’t want you to get sick now, would I, my little bird?”

“No.” You answered quietly. You ate in silence.

Once you had both finished your plates, he stood without a word, using his seidr once more to acquire his helmet, and gave your cheek one last and gentle stroke.

“You are permitted to take a bath while I am gone. Freshen up, wash your hair, do whatever you desire. Everything you need will be there.” With that, he left, leaving you behind to sulk in a dark room for hours.

* * *

The punishment he had chosen for you felt worse than the cage. _Much_ worse. Pacing up and down his chambers restlessly, you attempted about anything to forget you were trapped in the dark, hidden away from the outside world and your beloved sky.

Loki must have known how painful this would be for you. You had disobeyed him and he had acted upon it—he had warned you, after all. Still, the struggle between hating the man who had caught you and now kept you here against your will to treat you like a pet and submitting to him devotedly had your entire body itch and tingle.

You had taken the bath. You had washed your hair, braided it beautifully even only to realise then you had no clothes to wear. Next, you had made the bed, cleaned up items you found lying around, brushed the dust off of Loki’s uncountable book shelves. Anything to keep yourself occupied. Anything to keep you _moving._

As a bird, you would spend several hours a day floating in the air, flying over villages, forests and the Bifrost. Sitting around doing nothing was torture. Surely, Loki was very well aware of that when he returned a few hours before dusk.

“How was your day, my little bird?” He began carelessly, the slightest hint of mockery present in his voice when he spoke. You stared at him, unbelieving and deeply offended he would purposely ask such a thing.

Loki turned his attention to his chambers, exploring the familiar surroundings carefully.

“My, haven’t you been diligent, my little bird? You do realise I have maids who take care of cleaning my chambers?”

“I… I need to move.” You said, biting your lower lip. “I cannot just… sit around all day and do nothing.”

A smirk spread on his lips. “My chambers are full of books, my little bird. There is plenty of which you can occupy yourself with.”

You shook your head.

“I don’t read.”

“And why is that?” Loki tilted his head.

“To read, you have to sit down, keep quiet and calm. I cannot… I cannot do that.” It was true. Studying in the library to become an animagus had been all but nerve-wrecking. Fortunately, it had paid off, back then.

Loki hummed, amusement sparkling in his blue eyes. “You would be surprised about how invested one can get in a fictional story. In vast landscapes and endless horizons…”

Your head shot up. There it was again. The undying anger hidden well deep inside your heart, ready to break free like a beast and destroy everything in its path.

Landscapes and horizons… your arms were tickling with the urge to transform back into wings.

“When will you let me turn again?” The question was out before you were able to stop yourself.

“Now, now, I could not risk my little bird flying off, now could I? However… you _have_ been a good girl in my absence.” There it was again. _Good girl._ What exactly were you to him? “How would you like a trip?” He went on. “You may explore the palace gardens if you like. But I expect you to return to me by dusk.”

Your heart skipped a beat. Go outside? You _loved_ the palace gardens. As a bird, you had always landed directly on the neatly trimmed grass to admire all the different flowers and plants. But if you were not allowed to turn… “N-naked?” You chirped.

The God of Mischief chuckled. “As much as I would love to witness that, this luscious body of yours is for my eyes only.” He flicked his hand and with a start, you felt your skin tingling. Green shimmering magic surrounded you and clung to your limbs to create the most beautiful dress you had ever worn. Light and partially transparent, the green fabric fit like a glove, laying emphasis on your womanly curves, your hair and your eyes.

“All ready to go, my little bird.”

* * *

Loki did not join you and for some strange reason, you felt disappointment crawling into your guts. Alone and barefooted, you know roamed through the palace gardens, enjoying how the warm grass felt against your soles. The golden toe ring was shining in the last sunbeams of the day, your skin hungrily sucking them up as you walked through flower beds and lines of trees.

A sigh escaped your lips. You had wanted to be a bird and abandon your Aesir form forever and now… this was what you had received. This was what Loki treated you like. Was it your own fault? Your own naivety?

The more you pondered over finding a way out of this confusing maze of feelings, desire and the lust to return to freedom, the more often you came to this one, irrational conclusion—if you obeyed him… if you behaved and made him happy… then maybe… maybe one day, he would reward you by letting you go again. It would not make you feel bad. Loki could be incredibly tender and soft, you had learned this last night. Sleeping with him was not repelling, the thought of him doing it all over again tonight not repulsive.

Yes. It was your only option. You would try.

* * *

“My, what have you brought here, my little bird?” The clock stroke seven when you returned to Loki’s chambers in time before the moon replaced the sun high up in the sky. You were his bird again now.

The bowl you were carrying was filled with strawberries, big and rich in their taste. They would taste delicious with some sugar and milk poured over them, so you had asked for the ingredients in the vast palace kitchen and prepared this promising fruit bowl.

“I have collected them in the garden. It is full of them.”

Loki hummed in approval. “You did earn them then, did you not? Sulking away in the afternoon heat like that?” Smirking mischievously, he opened his arms and waved you towards him—a silent invitation, or much rather, command to come sit on his lap. Hesitating just a bit, you obliged. It felt… nice.

“I, uh… They are for you.”

“Are they now?”

Loki’s arm wrapped around your hip to keep you in place, with the other he took the silver spoon from your hand and dunked it into the bowl. Your eyes locked with his lips when he tasted the strawberries, his mouth closing around the metal.

All of a sudden… you wished to know what those lips would feel like against yours, or any part of your body, for that matter. Would he do it again to you tonight? Make love to you?

“Delicious, my little bird. Thank you.”

You did not _hate_ his nickname for you. Only now, however, did you realise that he had never actually called you by your name. Did he even know it? Did he know who you were? You were in tangible danger if he did, for you had broken several laws by becoming an animagus. There was one more reason to please him—if you didn’t, he might punish you the way he would the rest of his people.

“Loki…” Unsure of what to call him, your voice sounded all but shy and timid. Were you supposed to say ‘your majesty’? ‘My king’? He had made you cum for him twice after all, been closer to you than any other man before him. “Do you… do you actually know my name?”

The God of Mischief smirked. Lifting another spoonful of strawberries, he held it in front of your mouth.

“Would it change anything if I did?” He simply replied, making you eat the fruits. “Yes, my little bird. I do. I know everything about you. Do you truly think I would not be skilled enough to figure out who you are? Do you question my intellect?”

You swallowed. “N-no! No… I’m sorry. I was just… you only ever call me little bird.”

“That is what you are, pet.”

And it proved that you had been right. Loki treated you exactly how you had behaved.

“I am Asgardian,” you muttered. “Not just a bird.”

“We shall see about that.” He said secretly, finishing his strawberries.

It was how the following days passed. Loki would usually leave you all alone during the day, endless hours in which, now, fortunately, now accompanied by warm sunlight, you were trapped in his chambers. You had tried reading some of his books but soon given up, for you did not understand them. You had managed to gain knowledge on how to shift to an animal but seidr was too complicated.

In the evenings, when the God of Mischief returned, you would dine together and he would make you tell him about your day. It was not terrible—his bathroom resembled a spa, his bed was heavenly soft and the dresses he conjured up for you were envied by the entire female Asgardian population. Loki would allow you to take a walk in the gardens every now and then and at night, he would hold you close and make you feel protected and safe after taking pleasure from your body, always making sure you received pleasure in return. _It was not terrible._ But it was not freedom either. You missed it—and slowly, it showed.

You lost your appetite first, never eating more than necessary for breakfast and dinner. You obliged when Loki wished to play chess with you, for it amused him greatly to teach you the ways of the game only to win in the end but not once smiled. You began to spend more and more time sitting on the windowsill and looking outside, longingly. You watched the clouds go by in the blue sky, watched the wind rustling through the leaves of your beloved trees and listened to the blithe singing of your fellow bird friends.

You were unhappy. And Loki was way too smart not to notice that there was something wrong.

“Whatever is the matter, my little bird?” Unconcerned, his thumb stroked over your cheek as you were sitting on his lap, resting calmly while he was reading a book in his armchair. Your barely audible sigh must have betrayed you.

“Nothing…” You began, avoiding his scrutinising gaze. Loki frowned.

“Nothing? You are unwell. Do you believe I would not notice how you have started losing weight? How you constantly keep your head down like you are grieving?”

You _were_ grieving. Your depression had buried the anger you still harboured, the rage Loki had caused when he imprisoned you all those weeks ago. You had stuck to your rule to be nice to him and it had paid off. You loved the way he treated you, how he cared for you and pampered you. And then, for some reason… for some dubious reason you had fallen for him.

But was it real? Could his affection be more than love for a pet? Did _you_ love him like a pet? You did not know. You were willing to stay with him, the price you would have to pay for it, however, was too high. Sighing once more, louder this time, you glanced at your golden toe ring.

“Will you ever let me go?”

Loki frowned once more, aggravation present on his flawless face.

“You still want to leave?” He asked sharply. How… how could he be the one to get angry? How could he be if you should be the one screaming and throwing objects at the window glass in futile attempts to escape?

“I… I want…”

“Have I not given you all you could wish for?” He interrupted you harshly. “Provided you with everything that you need? What more could you want, my little bird? Tell me now.”

The answer… the answer was easy. “Freedom.”

“Freedom,” he snorted. “Freedom is life’s great lie. You will never be free. You pretend to be when you spread your wings and greet the clouds with your cheerful tweeting, but _that,_ pet, is an illusion. It is not real. It will never be.”

 _There_ was your anger. Like a hot volcano, it exploded and singed your guts like liquid fire.

“It _was_ real! It was until _you_ took me! Why?! Why, Loki, why did you take me? Why did you have to put me in a cage?”

Breathing heavily, he shoved you off his lap so you stumbled, almost falling to the floor in the process.

“Would you rather I punished you for violating Asgardian laws? There are _plenty_ you have broken, my little bird, don’t you forget about that.”

No. Of course you would not. “You… is that what you are going to do if I disobey again and refuse to play your little games? You are bluffing, you must be. I have seen the way you look at me, both in my bird form and my Aesir one. Would you really lock me away, out of sight, forever?”

One second passed. A heartbeat, then two. “No,” he finally said, defeated. “I would not.”

“Then why? Why would you take my freedom from me?”

“Because I was alone!” He suddenly bellowed, snapping so loudly you flinched and took a step back. Your lips parted, surprised. Alone?

“Because for once, there would be someone waiting for me when I returned home after a long day in the throne room, listening to trivial requests of the common folk. You were perfect. The perfect pet, the perfect companion. I _was_ fascinated by you, I saw the intelligence in your eyes, the beauty and… your singing voice… unlike that of any other bird.” He admitted.

“So you wanted to have me?” You whispered out of breath.

Loki shook his head slowly. “I wanted to make you mine. And so that is what I have done.” His expression darkened when he looked up to face you, his blue eyes boring into yours mercilessly.

“Perhaps I _should_ leave you to yourself.”

Your face fell but why? Why did it him considering abandoning you feel so horrifying? The scornful glistening in his eyes stung like poison on your skin.

“You don’t _want_ me to leave you, do you? You like the life I have given you.” You opened your mouth to reply but Loki went on, voice mocking. “I have seen the place you have grown up in, (Y/N), I know of your poor family. Are you not grateful at all? I should cast you out for good.”

You had hurt him. Him! Yet all you could focus on was the fact he had just called you by your name. He knew a lot more than he let on. What more had he found out about your previous life?

“I did not mean it like that,” you finally uttered. Tears were forming in your eyes when you blinked, hot, wet and seemingly burning your cheeks. Loki wiped them away with his thumbs as they rolled down your cheeks.

“I just… I miss my bird form. I miss the trees and the sky and the sun… I miss flying.” You continued desperately.

Loki himself knew what it was like to be imprisoned, to be cut off from the outside world. You had heard about the “evil” prince returning to Asgard to face the dreadful consequences for his crimes on Midgard, before he had seized the throne from Odin and stripped him from his power, stranding his brother Thor on Earth.

Was he really that lonely? Lonely enough to do what had been done to him? Loki was a thoughtful, somewhat considerate but also selfish king. Yes, you thought. He would do it. It was not right, of course it wasn’t. So why, for Valhalla’s sake were you the one with the growing bad conscious, clawing at your guts? Was he manipulating you?

“I-I’m sorry.” You heard yourself whisper. It must have been his touches. His tender, caressing touches that made you powerless against him.

“I know,” Loki answered soothingly. “I know…” You could tell there was more he wanted to say. But instead, what he did startled you even more. He cupped your face, leaned forward… and kissed you.

Gently, he moved his lips against yours and sneaked his tongue into your mouth, battling yours in a daze all the while you slowly felt all resistance draining from your body like water drowning sand in dark wetness.

A small whimper escaped your lips as he moved you both, guiding you towards his soft bed and then gently pushed you down on it, his lips never leaving yours. Within seconds, he had removed the simple green and silk dress he had put on you, soft hands exploring your body eagerly as if this was the first time he laid hand on you, worshipping your curves and appreciating the warmth of your skin against his.

His own clothes melted off of his body with a green shimmer of light, leaving him entirely naked on top of you. He positioned himself between your legs, gently pushing them apart with his hands and propped himself up on his elbows to look you in the eye, finally retreating to let you catch your breath. His raven hair framed his face, complimenting the mesmerising blue of his irises—and in that moment you realised you would never really leave him again, not even in exchange for your beloved freedom. Love, so it appeared, was stronger than your wish to fly toward the Asgardian sun. You knew when Loki entered you, taking his time to make sure you were indeed wet enough for his hard length.

Ravishing the moment, he thrust into you carefully not to break you, his lips meeting the sensitive skin of your neck. Loki kissed, suckled and bit gently, speeding up slightly to find the perfect rhythm to hit just the right spots and drive you both towards your anticipated peak even though this very moment exceeded all the orgasms he could possibly give you. Loki was making sweet, sweet love to you, wiping away the tears from the corners of your eyes and kissing you gently over and over until he spilled himself inside you, pulling you down the road of pleasure with him. A vortex of desire, lust and bliss consumed not only your body but also your mind, blinding you for several seconds. After that, there were no words exchanged, there did not need to be. The God of Mischief pulled you in his arms, holding you tightly and wrapping you in an invisible layer of protection, safety and appreciation.

“I am sorry, my little bird… I really am.” Your lips parted, more tears spilling from your eyes.

First, he had wanted you. He had needed you. He still did but something had changed—now, you wanted him too. You needed _him_. It was not freedom you wanted anymore and it was not freedom that you had missed all along. You would feel better again now. You knew that you would. Paired with a tender kiss on your forehead, the tormenting thought were the last things you remembered before exhaustion took over your body and you fell asleep against Loki’s chest.

* * *

Warm sunlight woke you the next morning, it was an extraordinary beautiful day. You could hear the birds outside loud and clear when you turned comfortably under the soft layer of blankets draped over your naked body.

Something was different. Opening your eyes sleepily, you noticed quickly that Loki was missing. His chambers were empty, his side of the bed abandoned and the warm sunbeams tickled your exposed skin. How could they?

Gasping for air, you realised with a start that the window was open. Curtains drawn back, it lured you towards it, inviting with a blue sky and countless evergreen trees in plain sight. What was this? Was it a trick to test your obedience? Loki had forbidden you to go near the window when it was open. He had wanted to train you to be comfortable in his confining chambers… but now he was gone. Would he punish you if you stood and stole a glimpse?

Biting your lower lip, you approached with trembling limbs, expecting your golden toe ring to sparkle beautifully in the morning sun. Only there was no piece of jewellery there. That was when you realised. Loki had removed it. You were _free._

A relieved sob escaped your lips as you closed your eyes excitedly, your breathing growing heavier with every second that went by. Within the twinkling of an eye, you started your transformation, enjoying the stretching and tickling sensations inside your body until your Aesir form was replaced by that of a small colourful bird. You chirped, happily, flying around in circles several times inside of Loki’s chambers before escaping through the open window to leap straight towards the sky.

You spent hours in the air, never once landing to take a break and catch your breath. For far too long, you had relinquished spreading your wings and singing your joyful songs for the flowers and trees. You removed yourself from the palace, exploring the vastness of Asgard from above. Eventually, when the sun disappeared behind the horizon, you decided to settle in for the upcoming night and to admire the stars from your favourite little branch.

But… even after hours of staring up into the nightly sky to think about the past weeks, it did not feel nearly good enough. Your tiny heart was pounding, filled with energy and the thrill of everlasting freedom and yet… you missed him. Loki had not cast you out, he had released you graciously, realising he had hurt you terribly when putting you in the golden cage in his chambers. Would his window still be open? Did he hope you would return to him voluntarily?

Your wings seemed to carry you back to the palace on their own accord. Agitated, you squinted, attempting to make out whether the God of Mischief would want you back. It was dark around you, the stars and the moon barely helping your orientation, yet when you landed swiftly on his windowsill, there was no glass barrier between you and the man you had fallen for despite your imprisonment. It was indeed open.

Mutely, you tapped inside, the sudden brightness the many lit candles in his chambers caused momentarily blinding you. Loki was reading on his bed, nose buried in a book—you had seen him often like this. The view was familiar, inviting.

A loud chirp escaped your beak. Desperate for his attention, you lifted your head as much as you could. His head shot up immediately. Tossing the lecture on the mattress carelessly, his blue eyes darted over to where you sat. He got up on his feet quickly, approached you while you felt the comfortable tingling and stretching of your skin.

Loki smiled. Genuinely. Happy. Relieved. It was when you realised that from this day forth, his window would always remain open for you. “Sing for me, my little bird.” And so you did.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


End file.
